


Paradise by the Television Light

by askscienceboyfriends



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Tony Stark watches Supernatural, spoilers for S4 of Supernatural, the boys get it on while watching TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce finds Tony watching Supernatural… again.  But after he watches a minute of it, he realizes why Tony likes it so much.  (Semi-prompted by amy-banner, who challenged me to write Science Boyfriends watching Supernatural AND include the shoulder popping scene!)</p>
<p>Mild spoilers for a few episodes in Season 4 of Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise by the Television Light

Bruce walks into the bedroom, rubbing his neck after his long day working.  Tony’s already in there, lying on the bed and… watching TV. “Jesus,” Bruce says, “not this again?”

Tony looks up at Bruce’s words.  He shrugs.  “I told you, it’s nothing to worry about.  I’m just checking out other hot guys.”

Bruce shakes his head.  He’d caught Tony watching this show occasionally before bed, and while he came up with a different flimsy excuse as to why he watched it every time, Bruce was pretty sure Tony could quote entire chunks of dialog from specific episodes if asked.  Personally, he’d never gotten to watch very much of it.  Tony usually clicked the television off shortly after he walked in; generally to talk Bruce into some more exciting entertainment than Netflix could provide.

“It even sounds douchey, Tony.  Supernatural?  Sounds like something made for teenage girls.”

Tony shrugs, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.   _Must be something exciting going on_ , Bruce thinks,  _for him to be ignoring me._  He sits down next to Tony and looks at the screen.  Just as he focuses on the two male characters, who appear to be in massive amounts of pain, one of them grabs the other’s shoulder and slams it back into place.

“Good God!  What the hell is this show?”  Bruce cringes.  He’s had to pop his own shoulder back in a few times, shoving himself up against a wall, a set of concrete stairs, whatever he had near him.  It wasn’t pleasant.

“No, no, see, they just had a fight with a demon.”

“Looks like they didn’t do very good.”

“They’re not as skilled as you and I when it comes to fighting evil beings.  No suits, no gamma, just them.”

“How tragic.  Well, at least they have each other.”  Bruce considers the two characters for a moment.  “I see what you see in them though.  They have a lot of… charisma together.”

“They’re brothers.”

“Oh, Jesus, Tony, what are you doing?”

“What?  They’re not brothers in real life!”

Bruce scoots closer to Tony and leans up against him, still watching the screen.  Tony absent-mindedly puts his arm around the other man.   _That’s it?_   Bruce is usually fighting off Tony’s advances, and losing.  “You must really like this show.”

“Uh-huh.”

_Really?  Ok, I accept your challenge, Tony Stark,_ Bruce thinks to himself.  Tony’s favorite pastime was bothering Bruce while he worked; Bruce could certainly enjoy himself distracting Tony from his show.  He looks at Tony, watching his face as he sat enraptured by the action.  Something with a girl… or two girls, of course Tony loved this show.  Hot girls, hot guys…  Bruce can’t follow what was happening. But he doesn’t need to.

Bruce slowly slides his hand across the front of Tony’s pajama pants, just brushing his crotch ever so slightly.  Tony shifts suddenly and sharply looks at Bruce questioningly.

“Oh, no, continue to watch your show.  Please, be my guest.”

Tony stares at Bruce for another second, but there’s an abrupt movement on the screen and they both look up to see one of the guys and one of the girls making out.  Tony’s attention sticks with that action, and Bruce takes the opportunity to stick his hand down Tony’s pants and grab his cock tightly.  Tony sucks in a quick breath and looks at Bruce again.  Bruce grins and starts to move his hand.  Tony just stares down at Bruce and lets his mouth drop open.  Another unexpected bang erupts from the television, and they both look up to see the girl from the previous scene punching a much larger man.  _Okay, there’s a lot more to this show than I thought,_ Bruce thinks, admiring the action.  He doesn’t look for too long, once again taking advantage of Tony’s drifting attention.

He sits back on the bed and starts pulling his own clothes off.  He gets all the way down to his underwear before Tony jerks his head away from the TV to gape at him.  Bruce looks at the screen.  There’s another girl now.  A redhead.  Figures.  Bruce leans forward and starts tugging Tony’s pants and underwear off.  Tony wiggles to allow them to slide away, stealing glances at the screen when he can.  Bruce then gets up on his knees on the bed and grabs Tony’s hands, sliding Tony’s pointer fingers into the band of his underwear.  Tony begins to glide them down Bruce’s hips when there’s another blast from the screen.  They both look over as two stern-looking men enter the room where all the other characters are assembled.

“Who is  _that?_ ” Bruce murmurs, his heartbeat already moving quickly from all the undressing.

“He’s an angel.”

“But who…”

“No, really, he’s an angel.  In the show.”

“He’s… got some kinda sexual tension with that short-haired guy…”

“Yeah, I know.”  Tony and Bruce look back at each other.  It was a silly sort of scene; Bruce on his knees with his underwear halfway down his legs, and Tony sitting naked next to him with his fingers in the sides of the other man’s underwear.  The show’s credits start to roll.

“That’s the end?”

“Yeah, I guess so…”

“Put on the next episode.”

Tony nods and lets go of Bruce’s underwear to fuss with the remote. Bruce hops off the bed and discards his underwear.  He reaches into his bedside stand and grabs his lube.

“Find a good part… find that guy…”  Tony nods and fast-forwards to the end of the episode, not even caring that he’s missing all of the storyline.  Bruce walks to the foot of the bed, nearest to where the TV sits, and slides back onto it, grabbing Tony and pulling him in for a rough kiss.  Tony groans and tugs at Bruce’s hair.  They’re already both hard and they’ve hardly touched each other.  Bruce pulls Tony down on top of him, their heads at the foot of the bed.  He starts to rub their cocks together, kissing Tony the whole time.  Tony pushes his tongue into Bruce’s mouth and doesn’t even mind the obscene noises he’s making at Bruce slides his hand up and down them both.

Another loud noise from the TV.  They both break the kiss and angle their heads to look.  All the characters are starting to have an epic battle in… a barn?  It didn’t even matter.

“Lube…” Bruce moans, reaching blindly for it.  Tony grabs it and opens the bottle, spilling it all over his hand and Bruce and the bed.  Bruce edges backwards and lets his head flop back over the bed.  He can see the screen perfectly, albeit upside down.  He looks up at Tony, who is lubed and ready to go, and nods.  Tony nods back, and Bruce drops his head down again.  Tony enters Bruce as the angel in the trench coat is slammed angrily onto the ground.  Bruce wails loudly, and Tony quickens his pace as the action on the screen moves faster.

Bruce doesn’t even try to jerk himself off, he just lies there letting Tony’s stomach muscles rub against him as he watches the action through hazy eyes.  They’re both panting and whimpering and… God they’re both so close.

“Fuck, Bruce…”  Tony pounds into him harder, and the redheaded girl on the screen starts to emit a radiant light.  He looks up at Tony and catches the same blast of light coming from the arc reactor.  It’s the last thing Bruce sees before he’s clamping his eyes shut and screaming into Tony as his orgasm hits.  Tony comes seconds later, grabbing Bruce and pulling him into his chest.  They both lay there, exhausted and out of breath, Bruce half hanging off the bed, as the episode plays itself out.

“Sorry I made you miss the plot,” Bruce utters when he gets the momentum to speak.

“Are you fucking kidding me?  Screw the plot.”

Bruce smiles, glad to know he won’t be replaced by the show any time soon.  He gathers enough strength to shift himself all the way onto the bed and roll over next to Tony.  Tony drapes an arm around him and they lay there in silence for a moment.

“Tony?”

“Mmm?”

“Wanna watch the next episode?”

Tony grins and reaches for the remote.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for our blog ask-science-boyfriends.tumblr.com


End file.
